


Bang the dynasty

by linostetic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bangchan triplets, Cock Slapping, Corruption, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Murder, Painplay, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Triplets, abusing mention, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linostetic/pseuds/linostetic
Summary: Triplets. Confusion, hurry, exciement and worry for the common folk, but for a king? Pure bliss.But what if one, Chris, gets disowned, giving the throne up for another, Chan, a selfish one, and the thrid one, Bangchan, is trying to survive them?Who will be the one who can tame Chan?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	1. Galaxies and sunshine

Triplets. Confusion, hurry, exciement and worry for the common folk, but for a king? Pure bliss. 

Especially that they are all boys. 

Not that it matters, but to a father so strict and emotionless, boys seemed easier to control. 

And the fact that he had now three sons, all heirs, were another joy. 

The first one to come out, the first heir, got the name Christopher. Perfect name for an heir, easy to remember, quite international. He came out fast, crying, ready to live. The next one, simply named Chan. Was a struggle for the mother. A stubborn little creature, very not ready to leave the womb. The third one, also was a hustle. After Chan, the mother was weak, he could barely get born. It was a tradition in their country to name the younger brothers after older brothers somehow. Given, that he was the youngest, they decided to name him after Chan, claiming that Christopher, as an heir, deserves a name alone. Adding a variation of their surname, he became Bangchan. The mother didn’t survive. The triplets were too much for her tiny body. All three of them were left with nannies.

Childhood was easy. 

They were raised well, in luxury. Chris, as he liked his name, was given extra tutoring, all through his childhood, to be able to fit the throne one day. He was liked by staff, advisors. Chan was a social butterfly, having way too many friends, it becoming kind of a problem during their teenage years. He had the closest relationship with their father. Bangchan was smart, extremely smart. always reading, studying. To say the least, they all had very different personalities.

What changed at all was a ball. 

A ball where the boys, even though they were only ten, were introduced as official heirs, due to their father’s illness and him not being able to produce more heirs. 

Three of them were ordered to dress all differently. Chris, obvously wore the colors of the family. Dark red. The other two were wearing their mom’s family colors, green and silver. They all had black hair, they were not wearing any jewellery, it was not a tradition. Other than that, they were simple ten year olds.

Everything went as expected. 

Greetings, food, dance. Everyone wanted to talk to Chris, as expected, making him tired by the end of the night. He was not used to this. The little boy, when no one was looking, ran out to the garden. He run to a tree, where he laid down under, to stargaze. He wasn’t alone for a lot of time, as he was about to fall asleep he was greeted by a boy, maybe a bit younger than him, his, hair gold, freckles, like little stars, all over his face. Chris was amazed, the boy was pretty. They ended up playing together, Chris talking about all the stars he knew, the boy making up constellations that didn't make much sense.

Chris later found out, that boy's name was Felix, the heir of another royal family. Problem with that was however, their families were not exactly friends. It, however, didn’t stop them. They met at summercamps, they met at balls, becoming penpals. And one of those balls turned to them sneaking out to Chris’s wing, right into his bed. They were celebrating the triplets turning 20, and what is better as a gift then a loving touch? To be completely honest, to Chris, seeing Felix's beautiful face, touching his gold locks, counting the freckles on his cheeks, while making him smile was already a gift but who would turn down more? 

But unfortunately what happens in his bed, doesn’t stay there, news and rumors started to spread. The king obviously didn’t like the fact, that his heir was sleeping with another man, and on top of that, someone who is very much not an ally. 

It was no secret that the king actually preferred Chan, the second son. They were very similar, greedy, stubborn. They went hunting together a lot, drank together a lot. Chris knew that, he didn’t care much, and he never understood his father, he never liked his rules for the country. He never liked him. And that made him starting to dislike Chan as well. 

The two of them argued day and night. Chris was greedy, wanted everything that's gold, shiny, liked going around, sneaking in maid's beds. Chris was the opposite. He swore by his lover. 

He was quickly disowned. Why? He stood up against his father, one time in a conference, when his father wanted to join war for no reason. 

„Of course you are against it, that stupid Lee boy, you’ve been fucking feeds your brain with nothing but dogfood. Stupid kid.”

„Then join war for what? So you can compensate about your small dick that have never worked, huh, father? Don’t tell me our mother actually decided herself to sleep with you, we are not stupid, we don’t even look like you.”

He went off for the first time in his life. And it felt great. He knew that whenever someone mentioned these rumors, his father became furious. Deep down, he wished they were true, that he was not their real father, that their mom had a lover. He despised his father. 

The cost of this was the throne however, but none of them felt bad about it. Chris didn’t care, his father was happy, he could give the crown to his favorite now, Chan. 

Chris, now, however needed a place to stay. 

Forever.

„I’m sure they would take you in. His parents adore you. I got a bag done for you.” Chris was surprised by his brother’s actions. Bangchan was never interested in the throne or his brothers, He was a loner, with only one friend, that one weird guy from another wealthy family. But now, he looked worried, and strangely, happy. Chris knew, he hated their father as well. With his help, Chris could leave the castle quietly. Wearing a long red coat, still wearing his family color, perfectly blended in the fall colors. 

Bangchan was indeed happy, but worried. Worried, not for Chris, but for the country.   
The crown prince is now Chan, who was not fit for ruling. He knew, to save his kingdom, he needed to join the advisors.   
Especially that his father’s illness was seem to get worse. 

The disownment shook the castle.   
Chan was about to throw a party, of course, but other than him, everyone was sad. 

And distressed. 

So when the ball started a few weeks after, celebrating Chan, people were clapping, but with a sour feeling in their mouths. 

„Maybe, it was God’s plan all along. We all knew, Chan, was more fit to the throne than anyone else, and I’m thrilled to see him take his rightful place!” 

His father was in bliss, and of course, Chan smiling, like an idiot, looking around, just to see, who can use for the night. 

Oh yes, another problem. They were already 21, but Chan already fathered a bastard son. Well, fathered is a huge statement, he basically sticked his dick in someone and now, has to send money to keep their mouths shut. 

Not like, not everyone knew this already. he looked hot, for sure, muscular, shorter but it never stopped him to be cocky. He dyed his hair bright blonde, just for the ball. 

Bangchan sighed. 

he hated balls, and now, that the kingdom was in flames and they were preparing for war it wasn’t fun at all. With a drink in his hand, he leaned on the wall. 

„Hello there pretty boy!” Minho greeted him, with a smile. Yes, he was that weird friend Chris knew about. Weird, kinky and definetely trouble. His main goal in life definitely seemed like to be to get in Bangchan’s pants, but he was nice while doing it. Bangchan would never admit it, but he secretly enjoyed all the flirting. Minho noticed how stressed Bangchan looked. It wasn’t surprising, but he hated seeing him like that. Behind the flirt, he was a softie for the other. He always had a thing for nerds, but Bangchan was different, he couls also fight, he could play the piano, he had pretty, curly hair, not like his brothers, he had dimples, which only showed when he smiled, hence making it a mission for Minho to make Bangchan smile. He was perfect. For him. 

„Sorry Minho, I’m not in the mood today.” Bangchan was zoned out, staring at nothing, but the floor but noticed the other.

„I know. I don’t like seeing you like this.” Minho sipped from his champagne. He never hid his admiration towards him.

„Well, I don’t have a choice do I?” Sigh. Minho looked at the other, who was still zoned out. 

Silence. But not awkward. The two of them often sat in silence, never hating it. 

Minho know Bangchan was having a hard time, he didn't want to make it any harder.

„You know what, Minho?” Chan suddenly turned to him, making him jump a bit. He looked tired. Exhausted. 

„What?”

„I don’t want to think today.” 

That night ended with them drunk and happy. 

Bangchan was on the floor, crying to Minho's chest, telling him what was all in his mind, all his pain, all his struggles. 

And Minho was listening. He was hugging him, stroking his hair in comfort. Smiling at how small the other looked in his arms, but about to cry because of his pain. 

Bangchan had enough. 

„I know I’m the youngest, but for fuck’s sake, am I that unimportant? Everyone is leaving me, mother, Chris, father never liked me, that fucking asshole of a brother, Chan is ruining our country…. Mindo, I’m tired.”

„You are important.” Minho hugged him tighter. „To me.”

„You just want to fuck me.” Bangchan rolled his eyes.

„Yeah, that’s part of it. But you know, I hate seeing you cry, I love when you’re smiling. I love how smart you are, I was never smart.”

„You are smart.” Bangchan looked at him. Suddenly he felt something. Something unfamiliar. He never realized how pretty Minho’s lips were, how big his eyes were, how soft his hair was…

They woke up next to each other. The sun was shining through the windows, making Minho's hair glow, and making it hard for Bangchan to open his eyes.

They were laying next to each other, facing the other. To their surprise, nothing happened that night, they were still in clothes.   
Minho’s fluffy hair is all over his face, his lips slightly swollen. 

Bangchan couldn’t help himself.   
For the first time in his life, he felt safe. He quickly got up, and gave a little peck on Minho’s lips. 

This small act soon led them to making out. Minho kissed Bangchan like it was his first kiss, full of love and passion, sometimes their teeth accidentaly touched, but they didn't care. Bangchan cupped the boy's face in his hands, like he was afraid to touch him. Mingo was playing with the other's beautiful curls. 

Suddenly, Minho made his way on top of the other, kissing down his neck, playfully licking it here and there. 

„I want you, royal highness." He giggled into Bangchan's ears, knowing well, he didn't like people calling him in his title. He, however, didn't say anything, rather than that, he kind of frozed. 

„Minho I’ve never…”

„Never?”

„Never. But I want to.”

Minho was patient with him, safe. 

Every touch, every look, every breath had a purpose. Slow, making sure the hangover isn’t triggered. Minho wanted to mark Bangchan, but knowing his title, he had to do it on spots, that are hidden. It meant, Bangchan’s abs, that Minho loved so much. His pale skin, little freckles across his body, even the scars from training, then the little dark spots Minho left on his skin created a beautiful galaxy. 

Bangchan felt like he was in the sky. 

Minho’s lips on his body felt like they were made to be there, every occasional little lick or bite made him shiver, making the blood flow right into his dick. There was no way Minho didn’t notice it, but he was busy making little spots on his skin. The other wanted to make it slow, safe for Bangchan. 

„You are beautiful.” Minho whispered, kissing him down to his pants. Hearing the words directed to him for the first time, Bangchan felt warm. He felt loved. He almost didn’t notice how Minho was already taking his pants off, revealing his already wet underwear. 

„Fuck, you are… big.”

„Surprised?” Bangchan maybe, for the first time ever in his life, smirked, making Minho blush. Oh, he was getting confident.

„Yeah but in a good way.”

Didn’t take Minho long enough to pull down his underwear as well. He didn’t waste time now, gave a peck to Bangchan’s red tip, making his already hard dick twitch. 

„Fuck.” He never heard Bangchan curse. All these new experiences just made him more excited. 

After mixing his saliva with pre-cum, he slowly started to stroke the other, looking at how he reacts. Well, he was looking useless. Heavy breathing, head leaning back, his back arching. 

His body wanted more and Minho agreed. He teased him a but more, before taking his lenght into him mouth, making the other grab his already messy hair. Minho loved the feeling of making Bangchan feel good, he could get used to this. 

„Can I have you in me?” He finally asked, he was afraid he could cum just from this. Bangchan nodded, with a shy expression, his face red rom ear to ear. 

„Look at you, we are shy aren’t we?” He loved being his first. He could teach him anything. He could make him his. And he was right, Bangchan was indeed shy.   
Minho smirked at him, sitting up, leaving the other’s dick for a minute, until he took off his shirt. He was quite muscular as well, didn’t have as defined abs as the other, but he was slim. Bangchan was red once again, grabbing Minho’s tiny waist without even noticing it, already liking him half-naked. He was glowing in the sunligh.

As the younger (because Minho was younger by a year) was taking his time taking his pants off, just to tease Bangchan, he was getting impatient, grabbing Minho harder, which just made the other hard as well. 

Minho was hard as a rock, but he wanted his partner to learn how to touch him.   
He guided his hands from his waist to his cock. He spit on his other hand, slowly starting to stroke himself with it, mixing it with his own pre-cum. Bangchan caught on, following him, now both of them stroking Minho, fingers interlocked. 

Minho was feeling ecstatic. In love. 

„Bangchan, if I can’t have you in me now, I will lose it, please.” He whimped a bit, the other nodded. Quite nervously, but he did. 

Just in a few minutes, Minho was already riding his partner, Bangchan sitting up, not leaving Minho’s lips even for a minute, grabbing his waist with one hand, nails in his skin, his other hand still stroking the other. The air foggy, heavy breathing, the voice of skin on skin, Minho’s ass slapping down on Bangchan’s thights. Whimpers, moans, slight cursing. Slow and loving, turning into fast and hungry. 

Didn’t take Bangchan long enough to cum, burying his head in Minho’s chest an doing it quietly. Minho came just a minute after him, right between them, on Bangchan’s abs, who was not leaving his chest, hugging his waist while both of them were still shaking. 

One of the perks of living in a castle was a huge bathroom. Big enough for the both of them, but they were curled up together in the smallest corner of the big bathtub. Bangchan knew, if rumor gets out about them, they could get in trouble, but he didn’t care anymore. 

He loved being in Minho’s arms.

While the ball was still going on, Chris was about to arrive to a castle. Cold, wet from the rain, tired, after travelling through a whole country. He wasn’t even sure it was a good idea. But there he was, standing in front of a guard, explaining who he was, when he catched someone looking out of one of the bigger windows. Felix.


	2. Now and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Well, who doesn’t love a challenge.”  
> While Chan is ready to destroy what is left of his dynasty, Chris and Felix is building another.  
> In hopes to stopping the madness, another advisor arrives to the palace, to play a dangerous game.  
> But can he success?

„I don’t mind it. I just have to figure out what to do now.” Chris whispers into Felix’s ears, hugging him. Felix wouldn’t let him go ever since he arrived. They were still standing int he middle of the wall, Lix not caring about his lover being dirty and smelly, he was worried for him. „But I do worry for my subjects. I mean… Chan’s subjects... poor people…”

„We could do something…” Felix looked at his eyes… His big, pretty eyes shined.

„I don’t think, Lix. I think I need to give it up.”

„Not if we win a war against them.” 

„I’m not starting a war with my own kingdom…with my own people…”

„You don’t have to…”

Chris didn’t understand what Felix was talking about until, he was greeted by his father. They were lead into his study, with Lix and the queen. He left the kingdom a week ago, and apparently that week was enough for his stupid brother to declare war against Felix’s country. Great. Chris sat down on the sofa, head in hands. 

„If they win, your brother will make two countries worth of people suffer. Sorry, Chris, but we cannot lett hat happen. If we have to kill your brother, we will.” The king explained and Chris couldn’t disagree. But he couldn’t not be sad, even after all of it, deep down, he cared about Chan. 

„I will have to talk to Bangchan. If we can make Chan gain a bit more sense over this, it’s still better, than a war.” Chris offered, which the king agreed to. 

„We also have to talk about you two.” The king continued. Chris was tired, Felix was worried. They knew nothing could be between them, because of their families. 

„You were loved about your people, Chris. You still are. Your allience woul tell people a lot, you know?” The boys didn’t understand what the queen meant. „If we show that you stand by us, your people woul know we don’t want to hurt them, which we don’t. Even if we win. People might would force your brother stop the war, before anything happens.”

„So I just have to say, I’m here?” Chris questioned. He would have done anything for his people. 

„Kind of. See, it’s not common for a prince to marry a man, but…” Felix’s eyes suddenly glared up, looking for Chris’s eyes. They didn’t believe what they were hearing. 

„You want us married?” Felix jumped up, smiling from ear to ear. He almost fell over. His parents were smiling at him, making Chris blush. 

The wedding was organized quite fast. Some were against it, of course, but no one cared. They gained two very skilled future kings. Felix was wearing white, a suit with white and blue perls all over them, his hair slightly curly, whiter than usual. His crown beautiful silver and blue, his family colors. He put makeup on, beautiful, little gems under his eyes. He was happier than ever. Chris however, wore dark blue, basically the same kind of suit. He got a crown as well, the exact same, as his future husband, but with blue gems. He wanted to dye his hair blue as well, to surprise felix, however he somehow messed up, ending up with a purple tone. 

The ceremony was not that traditional, it was small, fast, with only a couple of people attending. They both walked in the same time, Felix walked by his father, Chris walked by Bangchan, who was able to come secretly, thanks to that one friend, Minho, he had. 

„Your date looks nice.” Chris whispered to Bangchan, while they walked down the isle. Bangchan turned cherry-red. Minho was standing on their right int he audience, wearing deep purple. His brother has never seen him like this, he didn’t know he was into men. Must be a family thing. 

„Shut up.”

„Why? He does look nice. I’m happy you have someone….” Bangchan was a loner, everyone knew that, so Chris was indeed happy for him. 

„I think… I think I love him. But don’t tell him that!”

Chris just smiled. 

They were the second to reach the altar, after Felix and his dad. Felix waited for him smiling, not able to hide how excited he really was. When Chris reached him, standing in front of him, Felix’s legs were shaking. Chris couldn’t help but reached out to grab his hands. And just like that, hand in hand, they become one.

Their dynamic was interesting.  
Unusual, maybe?

Chris was big and muscular, full of scars, even one across his left eye. Old scar from his training days. He liked fighting, he liked working out. 

Felix liked dance, especially ballet. He painted, he liked calligraphy, he wore light colors. 

But when it came to being sexual, Chris loved how full he feels when Felix was inside of him. He loved Felix ordering him around, showing him off, telling him he is a good boy.   
Felix was wild. He loved toys, he loved danger. When they were together for the first time, Chris was quite afraid, but Felix, even though, he was a virgin as well at the time, Felix was patient, he was naturally dominant. 

The night of their wedding, Chris carried Felix into their bed, making him giggle. They were already in shirts, without capes and suits and crowns. Both of them were a bit tipsy, which isn't strange after a big celebration, of course they giggled like stupid virgins. Chris dropped his lover down on their new bed, carefully, arched over him and kissed him. The kiss was sloppy, hungry and desperate.

„Someone is needy…” Lix teased him, kissing him back, but smirking already. He had one of his hands in Chris’s hair, admiring the color.

„I just want to make my husband happy.” Chris sounded airy.

„Do you? How about showing your husband what your pretty mouth is good for?” Chris loved when Felix told him what to do. He knew Felix was hard already, he couls see his bulge under his pants, so he kneeled down, nuzzled into his husband’s crotch. Felix breathed a bit heavier, seeing him whine for attention. He unzipped his pants, while Chris was waiting patiently. He immediatley took his underwear down as well, he didn’t want to waste time. He wasn’t huge, but he was indeed big. So unusual for a guy his, size, he wasn’t tall, wasn’t overly muscular. Indeed, Chris was about the same size, but not as thick as him. 

His lover was right, he was already hard. Maybe, just maybe, because he had been thinking about fucking his new husband to the bed for hours. Maybe. 

„Make me feel good, husband.” He ordered, as he watched Chris’s face light up hearing the new nickname. He loves it. 

Chris loved using his mouth, he loved when Lix rolled his eyes, moaned and grabbed his hair. Now, he had a new haircolor, which he wanted to get praised on. He licked Lix’s tip, which was already pretty pink, mixing his saliva with an already there pre-cum, then eagerly took him all in. He was doing this a lot, he liked how his throat feels, when he suddenly makes it full, likes how Lix’s makes him full. he likes making Lix happy. And now, he get to do that forever.

„I love how your hair looks between my fingers.” Lix praised him and it made him hum in pleasure. He knew how much of a slut he is for praises. Just made him suck faster, making both of them moan. He teased Lix’s tip with his tongue, then took him all back in his mouth, while he was either grabbing his thigh or reaching up to his nipples under his shirt. Chris knew how much Lix loved that. 

„I love you, bub, but you’re way too good at this, I don’t want to cum yet.”

„What do you want me to do, husband?” How pathetic he looked, waiting for commends, on his knees. But Felix loved it.

„I want to use your pretty hole.”

Felix was great, he was patient and he was loving. He guided Chris up to his thighs with care, took his shirt off, ran his fingers across his already healed scars. He loved his lover's body, loved everyinch of it. Chris took his clothes off, so quickly, it made Felix giggle. How needy.

All naked, his cock hard, dripping pre-cum all over their laps, he sat down on Felix’s thighs. 

„Good boy. Don’t worry, i won’t tease you much tonight. It's my little gift. Just do as I say.”

Chris did as he was told, he stood up, stepping next to Lix and laid in his stomach. Was a bit uncomfortable, as he was already hard, but with a bit of help, he raised his butt, got on his knees, face down. He has done it multiple times, but it wasn’t a favorite, just made things fast, they liked it slow. And Lix loved to tease. 

Lix kneeled behind him, taking his fingers into his mouth, which Chris saw from the corner of his eyes. Fingers wet, he pressed the against Chris’s pretty hole. He cold liquidy touch made Chris whimper, and as his lover pushed a finger inside, he let out a loud moan. 

„It’s alright, as soon as you’re ready you can make your husband happy. And your husband will you make happy too.” His deep voice (because his voice was deep), went straight into Chris’s erect cock. Two fingers in, carefully prepping the other, Chris was pushing his ass backwards, making Lix smile. Cute.

Didn’t take much enough for him to slowly enter the other, a bit losing himself in the moment, pushing right into him, making Chris whine.   
For more. 

Might have been a long day, making Lix become impatient, might have been seeing his husband’s pretty, already red ass that he was slapping, but he felt like he was about to cum not long after. Quickly realising, he made sure to take care of Chris, bending down on his back, grabbing his cock on the sheets. Was a bit hard to stop thrusting into him, but he wanted to help the other. Kissing down on his back, jerking him of, while fucking him slowly, Chris was close to cumming. His cock was twitching, he was breathing tiredly, calling his husband's name.

„Cum for me, husband.” Lix ordered, on an almost cracking voice, and Chris was listening, cumming instantly on the white sheets, making his body was shake, which helped Lix who was still thrusting him. Not long after, after a few more hard thrusts, he was able to cum, shakingly falling onto Chris’s back.

„Love you, babe. Now and forever.” Lix whispered.

„Now and forever.”

„I cannot do this shit any longer!” Said Changbin, another young advisor, who happened to be on yet another weird meeting of Chan’s. Chan was once again, acting up, wanting to introduce a new tax for the poor. Only for the poor. For whatever reason. With the king next to him, agreeing of course, it was no point trying to make him change his mind. 

They sat down in Bangchan’s wing, trying to think about a solution. Bangchan had a headache, he ordered for tea, Minho was next to him, Changbin in front of them on a sofa, his head in his head.

„The council should vote on these things, yet not one person dares to disagree except us. This is insane.”

„Those old men even agree with them. Sometimes I hate monarchy.” Bangchan complains, scratching his head, all of the knowing well, it isn’t just 'sometimes". Always. 

„We should bring new people in…” As soon as he said that, his lover looked up to him.

„Kim Seungmin.” Minho said. 

„Who?” Bangchan didn’t get who that was. But his name was somewhat familiar.

„Kim Seungmin! The oldest son of the Kim family, you know, your father’s childhood friend’s.”

„ And what is up with him?” Bangchan asked acting quite indifferent. Just another rich guy probably.

„No, he is right.” Changbin agreed. „Makes sense. Seungmin hates the dynasty. No offence.” There, he looked at his friend, who nodded. „He is smart as hell, finished on top of every school he went to. He is great at finances. He is also writing. Your father would think he is helping him. But instead…”

„He would be working for us. I’m in.”

„That’s it? You’re in? This is basically treason.”

„Anything that would help… I can cover it if it's needed. Changbin, can you arrange a meeting? With Seungmin only, not his father.”

Just in two weeks, the meeting was held, quite secretly, in Bangchan’s wing once again. Seungmin arrived, not wearing appropriate clothes at all for a meeting at the castle, only a white shirt and simple pants. No family colors, no proper outfit. 

„Seungmin, nice to meet you. Please sit down.” Bangchan greeted him and sat in front of him. 

Seungmin looked strict. Tall, slim, but muscular, long legs, dark brown hair. His expression... calm, collected. Curious. 

„Minho told me the basic information about your plan. I have to say, this is anything but what I want to spend my life with.” He spoke patiently, looking into Bangchan’s eyes.

„And that is why I looked into you. You like to write, don’t you?”

„Are you trying to buy me, your royal highness?” Seungmin was borderline mocking him, but he didn’t mind. 

„Definitely not. But. We in the castle, have a huge library, you know. With books you cannot find anywhere else. Are you writing about history right? Could be useful…”

„You are definitely trying to buy me.” Seungmin rolled his eyes, leaning back to the sofa.

„No. I’m offering, whether you accept the job or not. I looked into your stuff, you’re good.” Bangchan did indeed read his stuff. He had a plan, but keeping a man like Seungmin in the castle would be benefitial either way. 

„Are you serious?” Seungmin almost didn’t believe. He raised a brow, sitting back straight, Bangchan could see, he was interested now.

„Dead serious.”

„And about the council…”

„You basically just have to tell your opinions about topics and get money for it. That is all.”

„But not for me.”

„Not for you. Listen, we all know my opinion about my family’s decisions, and I have to do everything I can to stop this madness. So I’m asking you, not as an heir, but as an advisor. Please. Help the kingdom.” Bangchan didn’t like to beg, well, at least not to anyone else, but Minho, but he didn’t care for now. He could see Seungmin was thinking hard. 

„Can I leave as soon as I want?”

„You can. I will make sure you don't get into any trouble.”

„And I have to pretend I hate you? Sounds easy to me.”

„You also have to pretend you like my brother, and, believe me, that will not be easy.” Seungmin groaned. 

„Well, who doesn’t love a challenge.”

The very next week, Seungmin was announced as a new advisor, and to their luck, the king seemed happy, even congratulated Bangchan on finding such a good sport. Both of their fathers were made to believe Seungmin was on the king’s side. It was a dangerous game, treason in a way.

Chan, however, seemed, weirdly nervous. 

He is never nervous. 

But when he looked right into Seungmin’s eyes, he couldn’t help, but feel a bit…shy? The younger boy looked nothing like an advisor, more like a school nerd, looked nothing like an heir of a very rich family. He came closer to greet him.

"Your royal highness. Kim Seungmin, to your services. I'm looking forward working with you." He had a cocky expression on his face, which Chan should have hated, but instead, he didn't.

Kim Seungmin was not like anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: https://twitter.com/linostetic  
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/linostetic
> 
> sorry for being late i have exams D:  
> take care everyone!


	3. The real act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin impresses everyone, even Chan, but he would never admit.  
> All of this leads to some quite unusual activities for the both of them.

„With all respect, your highness, what is your goal with this kind of tax?” Seungmin asked Chan on the very first meeting he attended. Bangchan looked at Changbin across the room, both knowing what the stare meant. 

„The poor wasn’t particularly happy about me getting the crown, advisor Kim, they need punishment.” Chan was dead serious, next to him, his father, the king was smiling proudly. It was his idea. 

„Meanwhile I agree, I’m afraid it will just make people angrier, don’t you think? I’m afraid, potential riots would appear.” Seungmin explained.

„Who cares, honestly? Chan can handle them, don’t you?” The king spoke up, looking at his son. Chan was, always, cocky, he smirked. Bangchan was the only one who knew, he is afraid to say no. Chan was sweet as a kid, even all of the spoiling their dad commited to. It was their father who, for some reason, wanted to shape him into himself, and it kind of worked. Somehow. 

„Again, all respect, your higness, we are on the verge of a war. We, as a kingdom want to appear as strong as we can. I’m afraid the other nations wouldn’t take us seriously with riots. Also, we need all the manpower we can have. It is dangerous in this state.” Seungmin spoke, with confidence, that was clearly visible on his face. Everyone else in the room stayed quiet, not being brave enough to comment. Bangchan was smiling in his head.

The king looked, defeated in a way. Seungmin’s answer was smart, better than expected. Chan was thinking, but also waiting for his father to talk first.  
„Advisor Kim, do you want what is the best for the kingdom?”

„That is my duty, your highness.”

„So what else do you have in mind as a punishment?”

Seungmin was trapped, but not yet defeated. He closed his eyes, but was smiling. The real act starts now. 

„I advice, your highness, to move a part of your guard closer to the villages. They don’t have to do anything, maybe move the trainiees there. That will probably scare the poor. I advice you to take it slow, just to see how they react. Anything sudden would ruin it.”

Damn, he is good, Bangchan thought. He turned to see his father1s reaction. He seemed…pleased with the answer.

„See, now that is a smart idea. How come you haven’t thought about it, son?” He looked at Chan, who was annoyed. „How come none of my sons are able to come up with anything? Welcome here, Seungmin.” Bangchan had to act annoyed as well, even though he didn’t care about what his father thought about him. He had to look like he didn’t like Seungmin.

After the meeting, the king and the older advisors left with Seungmin. It was just Chan, Seungmin and Bangchan. Which was not usual. 

„I hate this guy.” Chan spoke. It was time for the others to play along. 

„Understandable, he is arrogant.” Changbin answered, and it wasn’t particularly a lie. He was. 

„I’m surprised you two also hate him, I saw your face, brother.” Chan continued. „I’m used to seeing you like anyone who i hate.”

„I like people with manners. He doesn’t have any. But his idea was good, you have to admit.”

„It wasn’t bad.” Chan said, while standing up and leaving. The other two stayed, smiling after he left. 

„Advisor Seo, how about a cup of tea in my wing?”

„Good idea, your highness.”

Four of them, now with Minho, who was out for a family business, were in Bangchan’s wing. 

„What an excellent idea, advisor Kim.”

„Thank you, advisor Seo.” They were all smiling. 

„But if he finds you here, it’s over for all of us. We can’t keep meeting up, just if it’s necessary.” Bangchan was right, it was dangerous.

„I agree. Also, the king has invited me to tea as well, it went quite well. I swear he likes me more than his own sons. No offence.” Seungmin smiled, Bangchan indeed didn’t take any offence, he was right. 

„We are nothing without you Seungmin…”

The following few weeks went well. Seungmin was somehow able to keep things in control, the king in awe. Chan in rage. 

In fact, Chan was indeed the king’s favorite son, but he was always scolded and bolderline ridiculed by his father. Maybe, he was the only one of the triplets who actually wanted their dad to like him. Without a mom, they didn’t really have anyone else, but their dad, and Chan needed someone like him. The other two was different in a way, Chris had nannies, always someone talking to him, he didn’t have much time to think about needing anyone. Bangchan turned in. Their father however liked to make him look as dumb as he can, laugh at him, without the others ever noticing. Chan however, kind of knew, kind of felt it, but was afraid. Their father was the king after all.

But with Seungmin here, a smart, intelligent, humble guy, his father had a new favorite, which made Chan mad. And maybe, he was also impressed. But he would never admit to such ideas.

Seungmin felt how the tension was getting worse. He even had a great guess why. His mission was also to get Chan like him, but he was failing at it, even Bangchan told him to hurry up. The king loved him, which was good, however, Chan was a key point as well. So after one of the councils, he went up to Chan.

„Your highness, if you have a moment…”

„Anything important?” Chan didn’t feel like talking to him much.

„Behave, son, Seungmin is a good friend.”The king spoke, his voice low and strict, making Chan shiver, which Seungmin noticed. He knew these little actions way too well. He recognized them.

„It’s perfectly fine, royal highness. I can see the prince is tired, he was working hard.” This time he wanted to be nice, however he could see Chan roll his eyes. „ I was just curious if he wanted to have tea sometimes.”

So there they were, having an awkward meeting, in Chan’s wing. The tension between them was thich like a fog on a fall morning. Chan was trying to ignore the other as much as he could, Seungmin however was trying to talk to him. But it was getting to a point where Seungmin had to start making steps.

„Your Highness, I hope I’m being clear about expressing how commited I am to this country.” Seungmin looked at the other’s eyes. Chan looked strict. 

„I need to be awfully honest to you, advisor Kim, I am quite annoyed by your presence.”

„I am aware. However I am, as I said, commited to ruling the country as it is the best for it, and I am here to help you in that.” Seungmin insisted. 

„Or you want to manipulate my father.” Chan sipped from his tea.

„If I didn’t know better, I would guess you have some jelousy in your voice, your highness.”

„However, you know better.”

„I do. And I also know you are terribly stubborn. Sadly, with the rather wrong ideas.”

„Are you suggesting, advisor, that I am not capable of ruling my own country?”

„With all respect, your highness, it isn’t yours yet.” Chan straightened his back, inhaling. „However, I am not suggesting anything like that.” Chan stood up, making Seungmin do the same.

„Tell me then, what are you suggesting?” Chan was almost whispering, stepping closer to the other, to which Seungmin did the same. A few centimeters away only Seungmin, without a single feeling visible on his face, answered.

„I am suggesting, you think with anger, rather than knowledge. You know better than that, we both know.”

„Interesting, most people say I only think with my dick.” Chan smirked, making Seungmin feeling quite interesting. That’s all he could understand of it.

„Well, that is not my concern for now.” Seungmin whispered back.

„For now? Advisor Kim, you are suggesting interesting things today.” Chan looked at the other’s lips. He had to admit, Seungmin was handsome. He was smart. Intelligent. His waist probably would fit perfectly into Chan’s hands. His hair would look great in his fingers. Fuck, he had to stop himself before he would get hard. Might have been a bit too late for that, standing that close, Seungmin could easily feel it.

„Sometimes we hear what we want to hear, your highness. And I’m pretty sure, there is someone who would help you out with your…problem.” Seungmin leaned closer. Their mouths were inches away, which obviously did something to Chan, who was staring at Seungmin’s lips all along.

„However” Seungmin continued. „I need to go, your highness, I think it’s for the best.” And with that, Seungmin stepped back, with a dirty smirk. He suddenly liked his new job.   
Chan let Seungmin leave, sending his guards out as well. He was mad, but not at Seungmin, just at the situation. And more than angry, he was surprisingly horny. He spent the following hour trying not to do anything about it, but then failing, and moaning Seungmin’s name while he came onto his bed.

„There is no way he wanted to fuck you…” Bangchan sighed. That was not the part of his plan. At all. 

„I’m not saying he wanted to, but it seemed like that…” Seungmin sipped his tea.

„That just screams Chan, by the way.” Changbin was enjoying it, laughing at Seungmin’s story.

„Maybe, but doesn’t he hate you?” Bangchan was freaking out.

„His dick didn’t hate me.” Seungmin was laughing with Changbin now.

„Do you think twins’ dicks look the same?” 

„Minho? Why are you thinki…” Bangchan turned to his lover with a red face.

„No, listen, it makes sense-„ Changbin was cut off by Bangchan.

„Can we not think about dicks? Seungmin, what do you want to do about this?”

„Leave him blueballed again I guess.” All of them laughed, even Bangchan smiled a bit. „But seriously, I don’t know. I don’t fuck guys like that.”

„So you mean you do fuck guys?”

„Minho!” Both Changbin and Bangchan shushed him, smiling.

„In fact, I don’t but I’m not against it either. But I won’t fuck him just because of the plan.”

„Of course, I would never ask you that. If you every want to change your mind though, keep it casual.” 

Chan didn’t act any different after that incident, every week they acted professional, nothing sexual. He liked seeing Seungmin around the castle, he discovered how hot he looked working out, on balls, dancing, on council meetings. He however felt different, rather uneasy. He wasn't used to being left, he wasn't used to wanting more. Feeling more

„Your highness?” He was wasked on a meeting, when he was spacing out. Seungmin was calling him, his voice shook him up completely.

„Yes, sorry. Uhm, what was it again?”

„The connections we were talking about? How do you feel about them?” Bangchan asked, looking at how Chan stared at Seungmin, eyes full of lust.The whole meeting went like that, Chan seemed hornier than usual. 

„Is everything ok, your highness?” Seungmin asked as they exited the room, it was just the two of them. His shirt was lazily buttoned, his hair messy. Might have been the reason why Chan was staring all meeting. 

„I-… uhm, yes, yes.” He answered, failing to containe eye-contact.

„Are you sure? Do you want me to call for a doctor-„

„For fucks’ sake, why are you so annoying? I’m fine.” Chan stood up, wanted to exit but Seungmin grabbed his hand. 

„I’m asking because you don’t look ok. You have been staring at nothing for hours now.” Nothing. Only if he knew, Chan thought, not thinking Seungmin knew well, already.

„I’m ok, just a little…” Chan stopped when their hands accidentaly fell between them, revealing to Seungmin the very obvious boner Chan had. Seungmin smirked, he knew he shouldn’t have, but he wanted to tease Chan. Secretly, he very much enjoyed the attention he got from him. 

„Oh, your royal highnes, I’m sure you’re very much ok, I’m sure you don’t need any help.” And with that, he stepped closer, playfully moving his hand lightly to Chan’s erection, making it seem like it was an accident. But what he didn’t think would happen is instead of Chan being in pain, he let out an almost-silent moan, while looking at the ground.

What a painslut, Seungmin thought. He never thought Chan would be this patheic, but there they were.

„Your highness? Are you well? Seems like you are in pain? Are you sure you don’t need a doctor?” And with that, at every sentence, he moved his hand stronger and stronger. He wasn’t slapping him yet.

„Advisor Kim, you are playing a dangerous game.” Chan whispered into his ear. Suddenly the air got foggy between them, both of their heartbeats getting faster. 

„Wasn’t it you, your highness, who couldn’t stop staing at me all afternoon? I’m pretty sure you would like to get what you wanted for son long.” Kim whispered back, feeling himself getting semi as well. He slowly raised his hand to Chan’s crotch, placing his hand over it, his big hand almost covering it all. Wasn’t surprising to feel the other getting harder at his touch. 

„Advisor, you are always suggesting interesting things.”

„Am I? Don’t you think my suggestions about the connections we are about to make were interesting too?” Chan suddenly gripped on his arm.

„Don’t you dare to manipulate me into agreeing your plans, Kim.”

„Never. I just like to hear your prases, your highness.” His grip around the other’s crotch got thighter.

„You are always prasied by everyone, isn’t it enough? You are everyone’s favorite.” Chan almost moaned the last sentence. Of course, he was enjoying it. 

„Not by you, Chan.” As he said his name, which was indeed a dangerous game, he allowed himself a smaller slap, making Chan shriek in pleasure. „Tell, me, your highness…” Seungmin continued, after Chan looked at him, red cheeks and teary eyes.”How could I earn your praises?” His grip tighter.

Chan moved his hand from his arm down to the other’s hand. Seungmin knew what it meant, but his mind stopped working. Never in a million years he thought he would want to do it, but here he was, ready to, well, serve his country. 

Slowly untying Chan’s pants, he reached inside, and to his surprise, Chan didn’t have underwear on. Of course. But he was still climbing into Seungmin’s other arm, head buried on his shoulder. If it wasn’t Chan, Seungmin would think it’s cute. 

He was already hard, Kim was able to hold him all at once. He was thick, veiny, his tip was the same shade of red he had on his cheeks. And of course, he had a leaky cock. This little pervert. 

„Your highness, you do have a big problem.” Seungmin smirked, which became his hobby lately. He didn’t lie, Chan was a decent size, it was just his hand that was too big, but he didn’t mind. 

It was quite easy to spread his pre-cum around, Chan was probably holding himself back all meeting. A soon as Seungmin started to move his hand, Chan gripped his arm tighter. That arm, he positioned behind Chan, holding at his waist under his shirt. Thank goodness he only wore a shirt. He pulled the other closer. 

„Advisor…” Chan moaned to which Seungmin answered his name.

„Seungmin.”

„Seungmin, faster.” 

„The magic word?”

„Fuck you.”

„You wish.” And with that, he let go of Chan’s cock for a minute, making the other wish for his touch.

„No, uhm, please. Faster.” Kim couldn’t believe his ears, he couldn’t believe how pathetic his future king sounded. But he listened, holding him again, at first slowly, then picking his pace up. Thankful moans came from Chan, filling the empty council room with pure noises of lust. 

Chan was getting closer, he could feel it, he became weaker and weaker, climbing into him more. Seungmin’s hand became almost numb, it was sloppy, but neither of them minded. Eventually it gave Chan a few more thrusts to cum, with a silent moan he came right onto Seungmin’s hand. He was shaking, basically hanging on Seungmin’s other arm.

„Seungmin…” 

„Yes, your highness?”

„You did…good.” Even though Seungmin asked for a praise he didn’t expect one for real. Strangely, it made him feel… good. Even made him smile. He grabbed his coat from the table, making Chan part, him quickly tying his pants back. Both ofthem silent. Seungmin was looking for something to wipe his hand in when Chan handed him his handkerchief.

„Romantic.” Kim accepted it, wiping his hand. Chan took it after, throwing it into the hot fireplace. 

„I’m looking forward to the next meeting, advisor Kim.” Chan exited the room first, making Seungmin stay and think about what just happened. All he could gather was that he didn’t mind at all. Smiling, he left, meeting a very giggly Minho at the door. 

„So do you think twins’ dicks look the same?” 

It was Chan’s first time with someone he wanted to do it again with. The memory of Seungmin’s hand on his skin made him hard again and again. That night he was not only lusting over him. Even his voice, he wanted. How he moaned, how he said his name… How he looked at him. He wanted to know more about him. His hobbies. His favorite books. What he is really like.

He usually closed himself from any romantic feeling, but for now, he would kill for any moment with Seungmin. Sexual or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: @linostetic
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR


	4. Nothing and everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has changed in both of them, something neither of them understood.  
> It has given them space, given them a new situation, nothing and everything.  
> Maybe it will be just enough to leave the past behind and look for the future.

Chris woke up first, he got to watch Felix sleep beside him. The sun shining in beatifully laid on his freckles, his light hair looked almost gold. He got used to the married life quite fast, waking up was one of his favorite parts of it. Felix looked etherial every morning. And there was morning sex, yeah, that was good too. Great way to start a day. 

The palace got used to him as well, the staff liked him, Felix’s parents liked him too, he had more of a relationship with them than with his own father. There was some fuss about Felix marrying a man, but Chris’s backround seemed pleasing to most people, so that was slowly dying down. He was a part of the council, with Felix, who was still not ruling. 

Chris noticed, in councils, Felix wasn’t the main point, like he was when he was an heir. Felix was there to learn. His father ruled. His father wanted his only son to enjoy his life before claiming the crown, and he wanted Felix to be ready. Chris was never ready, but he was already set to rule. His father wanted to make sure he knew how to rule, just like him. 

„Love, you got a letter.” Felix called him, when he entered their room. The letter was on a little, thin silver plate, Chris recognized the seal wax fast. Probably Bangchan.

He was right, he started to read the letter, hopping down next to Lix to the couch. He started the letter, but he couldn’t believe his eyes.

„The guy from the Kim family, remember him?” He asked Felix.

„The new advisor? Did he not succeed?”

„Oh, he did. My dumbass brother wants to fuck him.” Chris raised his brows.

„And you are surprised?”

„He was suppose to hate him.”

„Hate fuck exists, Chris.” Felix joked. Still, it was not the outcome they expected.

„But other than that, is he succeeding?” Felix asked again. 

„Guess so. Managed to take his mind off of that task. We got no news about a possible war, looks like it’s not in plans anymore. I would say it’s a success.” Chris thought out. 

„Then let them fuck. If Seungmin is in it, what is the problem? At least he cannot be pregnant. About that, how is…” Felix asked. He knew about Chan’s son, just like everyone else.

„Jiho? Doing well. He is about to turn two. Poor boy. Chan only sends the girl money, never visits.”

„Did they even meet?”

„When he was born. Cute little one, chubby. His mom, she is… she likes…company…” Chris sighed. „I just hope it doesn’t affect him.”

„One would think having a kid matures you.”

„Chan got shit scared. He goes pale at the mention of him.”

„I wouldn’t be like that…” Felix looked at his husband. The question of children was never talked about between them before. It was a touchy subject, Chris was aftraid he could be like his dad one day, Felix knew of that. 

„I know, Felix. It’s not the time yet.” Chris looked at him, smiling. He loved him, wanted kids with him, wanted a family, but he was afraid.

„I know, love. Once.”

„Once.”

„That is all for today. Thank you all for attending.” Chan stood up, all of them in the room followed. All of them left, one by one, leaving the room. All of them in those ugly, brown clothes, Chan standing out, him wearing purple. Chan, waited at the door, for the last man. Seungmin, of course. 

„Advisor Kim, a tea at my wing?”

„Of course, your highness.”

Seungmin entered Chan’s wing and with that, Chan asked the staff to exit, telling them, they are to talk about serious business. However, the moment they were out, Chan, after basically running to him, pulled Seungmin closer to kiss him. It was sloppy and desperate as always, him wanting Seungmin’s touch, his lips on his skin. Seungmin let him be desperate for a bit, then pushed him to the sofa.

„Your highness is being quite inappropiate today.” He said, licking his lips, staring at Chan. Chan was smirking at his, adjusting himself, opening his legs.  
„Maybe, advisor, you could help me stop.”

„What fun would be in that?” And with that, Seungmin started to take his shirt down, bending down to kiss Chan, pressing his lips onto his. Chan had his hands in Seungmin’s hair, curling his legs around him, all needy. 

„You were good today.” Seungmin praised him, mainly, because Chan did have great ideas today, but he also knew Chan loved it. He kissed him back, caressing his cheeks. Seungmin made a mistake, a mistake meaning, he started not hating Chan. He liked his company. He realized he is actually very smart, however blinded by what was always expected of him. Even as a middle child, it was expected of him to succeed and it made him feel trapped. So he did what all middle children do, act out. However, when treated properly, Chan seemed to be more than what the said about him. He was a mistery. 

„Thank you.” Chan breathed, tugging the other closer, who was slowly taking off his shirt. Both of them hungry for the other, this time seemed different. Since that first accident, it didn’t take them too long to actually have sex. At first it was angry, Seungmin giving Chan a punishment for teasing, and even disrespecting him at the council, but after that, they started to casually hook up. Seungmin didn’t realize how much he craved for the other, Chan didn’t understand why he wanted Seungmin. For his honestly, for his protocol, for his dick? Maybe all, but he knew, he felt good with him. 

Seungmin climbed down, knowing well Chan had oils next to his sofa. He sat back, pouring oil on his fingers and they were fast today, next Seungmin knew that his fingers were in Chan already, two of them stretching his already almost ready hole. 

„Hurry up.” Chan cried out, making Seungmin take his fingers out. Chan pouted, obviously not intentionally, which Seung loved, he loved how unaware Chan was about him being a needy bitch.

„What did you say?”

„Please, I said, please.” It was better, but Chan was already stretched out. Seungmin took his pants off just enough, making Chan ghasp at his lenght. He always did that, even though he saw him quite a lot already. Seungmin indeed was bigger than usual, bigger than Chan. It was good this way. Seungmin poured some of the oil on his palm, stpreading it around his cock. 

„Your highness, you look incredible today. Like a total whore.” Seungmin pulled Chan closer by his waist, his legs up to Seungmin’s shoulder. Chan was red, blushing, Seungmin never knew, every time they were about to meet, he made sure to look his absolute best, even thought he knew he always looks like a mess after.

„Thank you, Seungmin.” He sighed before feeling Seungmin’s tip on his hole, making him moan a bit. He could see him smirk before pushing inside, he knew both of them were desperate now. They liked it fast and it was already that, Chan climbing into the other’s shoulders, Seung holding himself up, pushed himself int the other, heavy thrusts paired with high pitched moans from Chan. He was hard, leaking pre-cum, however, wanted to wait for the best.

„You’re close I see.” Seungmin breathed into his ear, then licked his neck, he could not mark him, it would be visible. „Wait for me.”

Chan nodded, his body jumping more as Seungmin positioned him into his lap, his back against the sofa. They looked at each other’s eyes, Chan’s full of tears, Seungmin kissing the tears down from his face. Chan was riding him, moving his hips in a very not monotone pace, tired already. His hard nipples burhed all over the other’s chest.

„Going to cum.” Seungmin moaned, the feeling of Chan around him always made him cum faster, now, he was close really fast. He pulled Chan closer, buried his face in his neck, supported himself with his other arm and with a few heavy thrusts, he came. Didn’t take Chan long enough to follow him, cumming right between them. 

Still breathing hard, Seungmin’s head is still on Chan’s shoulder, who’s head rested against the sofa. Seungmin slowly caressed Chan’s waist with his fingers, making sure the other is ok. 

„I start to like our meetings.” Chan breathed.

„Just now? I must be doing something wrong.” Seungmin giggled. He helped Chan get up, his legs still being shaky, it was hard. They sat next to each other, Seungmin’s left arm is around the other’s shoulder. He was still playing on Chn’s skin with his fingers, gently.

„That is so different.” He said.

„What?”

„What you’re doing. We are done and you’re still touching me.” He said making the other quickly raise his arm.

„Sorry.”

„No, it’s fine, it’s… not bad.” And with that, he put his arm back. Chan was quiet, he was usually quick to dress back up, but not now.

„I don’t really know your type of aftercare, so do tell if it’s not good.”

„I don’t think I have one.” Chan said.

„You mean” Seungmin turned to him, „you never do it?” Chan shook his head. Seungmin smiled, then with his other hand, cupped his cheek, give him a peck and pulled him back into his lap. Chan was surprised, half trying to get away, half not knowing what to do.

„Seugmin, this is…” 

„Does it feel ok?” Seungmin asked, making Chan quiet.

„Not bad.”

They sat like that for a while. Chan’s breathing was back to normal. 

„You are so different, your highness. You know, people should know this side of you.” Seungmin thought. He was honest, this shy and calm Chan was so different.

„I am to be king, I can’t seem vulnerable.”

„But you can seem human.”

„Last time it happened, I became a father. The answer is no.” Chan never talked abou it before, Seungmin never brought it up. 

„What’s his name?” He asked, being afraid of Chan not answering or straight up telling him to go. But Chan tried to sink into his chest more.

„Jiho. He is about to turn two.” 

„Does he know you?” Seungmin whispered.

„No. His mother wants me away and she is right.”

„What’s your story?”

„Our story?” Chan laughed. „I liked a maid, didn’t know she was sleeping around already, fucked her, she became pregnant, I didn’t believe it was mine, but there he was, when he was born, looking just like the three of us. Same eyes, same nose. Even now, he looks like just me. My father gave her money to stay quiet, which turned out to be her exact plan. Now we are paying them for life. Since then I was just fucking around. Dicks are better anyways.” Seungmin couldn’t help but smile at his last sentence, but that smile was bittersweet. Chan was hurting, for the first time, he saw. „If you tell anyone…”

„You are free to cut my head off.” He answered.

„Which head?” Chan laughed.

„You chose.”

Seungmin was scared to ask, but he did anyways. „ Do you want to be his father?” Chan basically froze. „Sorry, this was out of the line, I…”

„Sometimes. Not because of me, but… he should have a father. But…”

„But?”

Chan turned back to look at Seungmin, who couldn’t believe his eyes. Chan was tearing up. 

„I’m going to be just like my father, Seungmin! I already abandoned him!” He was crying out, making Seung hesitate. This was not what he hoped for today at all. He put his hands on Chan’s cheeks. This Chan, so vulnerable, was probably what he was trying to hide for so long. 

„You are not his father. No matter how much he wants you to be.” Seungmin tried to reassure him.

„He always wanted me to rule, because I’m just like him…”

„No, you are not!” Seungmin was basically shouting now. „The fact that you want to be there for that kid shows you are more! What you were saying in council today shows you are more! Chan, you are much more. Caring, smarter.”

„How would I be caring if I left him! I was happy when Chris was gone, I never went to his wedding. I never…” He couldn’t finish, Seungmin’s lips on his own stopped him. They kissed, for long, deep and passionate, Chan hungry. Hungry for something he tried to pushed down inside of him. Hungry for something he didn’t knew he would want. Maybe it was confusion, maybe desperation, but he need it.

This all continued. The meetings, the council, the sex. The aftercare. The talking. Chan was not drastically changing, however he became more confident. The better kind of confident, he spoke his ideas, he made plans. The council was successful, the idea of war was far away. 

And the day came. Chan decided to man up, to go against everything. To go, see his son. Obviously, in disguise, almost alone, just with Seungmin. He needed to do this, but his father would have never allowed. But Seungmin supported him. Their relationship was nothing and everything at once. Just enough for the both of them. Silence on the way in the carriage, silence when they got out. Seung knew, Chan was scared. He didn’t want to scare the child, didn’t want anything with the mother. 

They were living in a well built house a bit outside of town, where they could see the sea from far. Beautiul place, rich to live in. 

„How about we take a walk first?” Seungmin saw how hard it was on Chan now, in a way he was about to become a man. Chan, being afraid, agreed. They left the carriage and headed to the sea. It was a ten minute walk only, walking towards the white sand, that was warm from the sun. Chan stopped, staring at the horizon. 

„Am I going to mess it up for him?” His eyes looked sad.

„Just tell him, you are a friend. He is small anyways.” Chan nodded. Good idea. „It’s going to be alright.”

They sat and talked for a while, sitting under the warm sun. The two of them, both dressed down, open to each other. Seemed like totally different people that those in the castle. Chan managed to calm down, just by looking at Seungmin’s warm eyes. If it wasn’t for him, he wouldn’t be able to do it. 

„Thank you.” He said, not even realising.

„For what?” 

„For...” He couldn’t finish because of the nosises from behind them. A woman shouting.

„Come back, come back!” She shouted, making them both look at the direction. A surprise, there was a little boy, with beautiful dark curls, sunkissed cheeks, looking familiar, the woman and Chan calling him at the same time.

„Jiho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: @linostetic


	5. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we have to make decisions that are nothing but easy.  
> They will haunt us.  
> But they can set us free.   
> Will the brothers decide well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please pay attentions to the tags!  
> tw/ murder, abusing mention, drinking mention
> 
> nothing is described in detail!

They were sitting at the table, Chan and Seungmin next to each other, Jiho in a baby chair, next to the woman. His mother. The woman in deep green, looks like a velvet dress. Jiho is simple clothes, trying to eat his aplles in front of him. Chan had his eyes on him, he was a carbon copy of him. Not even the triplets. Just him. He had the same, big, almost sad eyes, little curly hair, which Chan hated and he always tried to straighten. On Jiho, however, it looked adorable, like a doll. Chan didn’t know how to feel. He kept feeling this familiar, yet unfamiliar feeling that he is watching himself, or more like, his son. Son. 

Seungmin was quiet. It wasn’t his moment and he knew that. He couldn’t not feel the awkwardness of the two. Watching Chan however, he felt uneasy. There was something about the woman that he couldn’t quite grasp, but it didn’t feel right. She really didn’t want Chan close to Jiho.

„So, what brings you here?” She asked, making Chan shake up from staring at the baby. 

„Wanted to finally meet him, Jiwoo, is that a crime?” Chan turned to her. She looked strict.

„You know well, you are not welcomed.”

„I am his father.”

„He doesn’t have a father.” Those words made Chan breath heavy, Seungmin could see. Jiwoo was ruthless.

„Why are you doing this?” Chan asked. His voice was almost trembling. He was hurt. 

Somebody actually hurt him, Seungmin thought. He had seen Chan angry, or sad before, but not hurt. He didn’t like that.

„You only bring trouble.”

„Says the only who got knocked up just for money.” Chan said, being thankful that Jiho couldn’t understand the words yet. He was currently trying to shove a piece of apple up his nose. 

„You know damn well it wasn’t like that.” Jiwoo answered, trying to stay quiet, taking away the apple from Jiho. Seungmin became clueless now, he only knew what Chan told him. 

Chan seemed uneasy, trying to avoid any eyes. „Don’t tell me you believe your father now?” Jiwoo laughed. 

„Chan?” Seungmin couldn’t help anymore, it wasn’t what Chan told him. They turned to each other. „What does it all mean?”

„It means what it means, whatever she says is bullsh-, I mean isn’t true.” He was trying not to swear.

„Your father made me leave my job and lied to everyone about being a…” she looked at his son. „You know. Chan, I liked being with you.” Seungmin still thought something was up, she didn’t seem so innocent.

„So how come you don’t want him near?” Seungmin asked, feeling he overstepped, but he didn’t care. Chan looked at him with warm eyes.

„It’s just…” She was cut off by Seungmin, She was not ready, she didn’t know how smart he is about converstations. Seungmin had this great skill of pulling everything out of everyone. Chan knew this so well.

„Don’t tell me, you are so innocent, and never tried to contact the father of your child.”

„I wasn’t allowed…”

„Bullshit.” Chan said, standing up. Jiho looked at him, smiling, which made Chan stop for a minute. „Tell me the truth Jiwoo, I know you’re telling me bullshit. I swear I’m not going to do anything to you.”

Jiwoo stopped, turned to her son. She just sat there for a minute, looking like she was thinking. Different emotions washed up on her face, then she híd her face behind her hands.  
„Chan, I…” Jiwoo was crying. „I and… I and your father…”

This was enough for Chan. He turned around, sighed. Seungmin was shocked. He didn’t know what to say, he just stood up, walked to Chan. He had no emotions on his face. Or maybe he had everything.

„Is he mine?” That is all he asked. Jiwoo looked up, from behind her hands. She was looking stright at the table.   
„Your father never…I mean…Yes, he is yours.” Chan sighed. He didn’t doubt it for a minute, the little one was looking like him, and they all looked more like their mother.   
„Chan, please, I’m so sorry… I’m so…” She cried, making Jiho start to cry as well. Chan turned around. He walked over to him, squatted next to him, putting his hand on the baby’s back. Seungmin couldn’t help, but smile. „He sent me away because of my background and that I could cause…”  
„I know my father Jiwoo. I will never forgive him, but I always wanted to fogive you. You could have told me.” He had tears in his eyes, mostly looking at Jiho.   
„Forgive me.” She cried.  
„I forgive you, but not for lying. Not for making my son leave me.” 

Seungmin and Chan was outside now. They needed a minute, while Jiwoo made Jiho lay down for a nap. Chan was sitting on the bench, Seung next to him, trying to let him think. He had no idea what to do, Chan looked tired. The weather was nice, the sun was shining. Other than what happened that day, it could had been a perfect day. 

„We could go home if you want.” He finally asked Chan, who shook his head. 

„No, not without my son.”

„Chan, your father…”

„I don’t care about him, Seungmin! Don’t you get it?” Chan stood up, basically shouting. „All my life that old hag pushed me around, he made me look like an idiot! He disowned Chris! For what? Fo literally what? Never looked at Bangchan, ever! He made me hate my brothers! He fucked my girlfriend! He won’t allow me see my son! My own son!” He cried, cried so hard he had never done before. Seungmin’s heart ached. All he could do is stand up and hug him. 

He closed his arms around Chan, who cried into his neck. He was sobbing, making Seung tear up as well. He was angry. 

„Chan, think about Jiho. I know you want a relationship with him, but it wouldn’t be safe.” Chan nodded. He understood. This was what Seungmin did so well. He fixed things well. 

Jiho was napping, them three back at the table. 

„You don’t have to do it.” Jiwoo said.

„I’m not doing it for you, but for my son, actually.” 

„You can’t just take the crown down of your father’s head. That is treason.”

„Wait, and let him see his son, that is all we are asking.”

„We?” Jiwoo asked, furrowing her brows. Seungmin gulped.

„Yes, we. Seungmin and I.” Chan answered with a straight face. Seungmin felt a strange kind of warmness in his chest, and maybe Chan felt it as well.

„’Seungmin and I’”? He asked when they were back in the kitchen together, Jiwoo was waking Jiho up.

„Don’t get too excited.” Chan smiled, his smile was honest. And before Seung could have said anything, little footstepps and giggles came from the door. A little frame was running towards them, his hair is all over, him rubbing his sleep eyes. Seungmin watched Chan become shy and wave to him, Jiho giggling and waving back to them.

„You can play with him, you know?” Jiwoo told Chan, who grimaced. But he watched as Jiho ran outside. Seungmin told Chan to just go, so he followed his son. 

It was just the two of them now.

„Don’t fuck it up.” She said.

„Huh?”

„Oh, come on, I see how you look at him. I know he likes guys too. I’m not that stupid.” She rolled her eyes. 

„I don’t think he is up for a relationship right now.” Seungmin never thought about this, maybe he did like Chan. Maybe. 

Two weeks later, Chan, Seungmin, Changbin, Minho and Bangchan, all of them had tea together. It was Seungmin’s idea. He had to confess to Chan that the real reason for him to come to the castle was to make him have some sense. Chan wasn’t so surprised.

„Yeah I’m not stupid, don’t you think I didn’t know about the tea parties you all have?”

So yeah, wasn’t much to confess, which surprised Seung, he was shocked Chan didn’t care. Their relationship wasn’t back to the state it was before however, sadly to Seung, who wasn’t sure about his feelings. 

„Well, this is…unusual.” Minho noticed, literally everyone agreed.

„But we have to talk.” Seungmin said.

„Seungmin told me about your trip.” Bangchan looked at his brother, who nodded. „Chan, are you aware you cannot bring a child here?”

„Everyone already knows I have a son, Bangchan…” The older looked at him, rolling his eyes. Changbin nodded, well, true. 

„Chan, what about his mother?”

„She can live in the palace like with him of course.”

„He is still a bastard son.” That was the problem. Chan cannot just claim anyone as his heir, which was his exact plan. „If you ever get married and have a kid, he is going to be mistreated so much.”

„What if I adopt him?” Chan asked, making everyone sigh.

„Chan…” Minho started. „The future king can only adopt if he is unable to produce. You are obviously able to.”

„What about the partner?” Changbin asked, slightly looking at Seungmin, who was still looking at the ground.

„Same goes. But Chan doesn’t have a partner.” Minho answered. „Yet.” He added.

Silence. 

„And what if…” Seungmin was about to say something, when a guard opened the door.

„Your highness!” The guard shouted, looking quite frightened. „Your father…”

Bangchan left his father’s bedroom, the others were waiting in front of the room. He looked tired and confused. 

„The arrow landed very close to his heart, he is deeply injured.” 

The king was attacked, when he came back from the city. An arrow found him, coming from between a few buildings. It was crowded, making it unable to find the culprit, however a message was left, nailed to the king’s carriage.

„Your crimes need to be punished, not your people.”

Chan had the piece of paper in his hands. He was sitting, staring at it. He never thought his father would be attacked. He wasn’t a liked ruler for sure, he was never a leader of the poor, more like a king of the rich. There were conspiracies against him before. It wasn’t unusual. 

The older advisors called for a meeting, which was needed. All of the gathered, making this the first ever meeting Chan attended without his father. 

„The people talk, your highness. And it is spreading fast. Riots are happening.”

„But why now? We have been establishing new laws the past few months, I thought it was for the better.” Chan was baffled. He has never felt this bad, it was all his fault, he thought.

„It made the people recongize how bad it was before, I’m afraid. And they know it isn’t better because of your father. It is because of you.” Seungmin said, with a light voice. He had been informed a while ago about how the people started to like Chan a bit.

„Again, then why now?” Chan didn’t understand.

„I’m afraid it might have been because of this.” A familiar voice came from the door, surprising everyone. Chris. With a letter in his hand.

„Great, what a time to have family time…” Minho tried to lighten the mood. 

„Alright, what is this now?” Bangchan stood up taking away the letter from his brother. „Fuck. Who knew about this?”

„What does it say?” Seungmin asked. 

„Our father basically started a war without telling anyone. We announced it today in our kingdom, must have travelled here fast. I originally came here to talk him out of this, I guess I was not fast enough.” Chris sat down, in his father’s chair, but not one person cared about that. 

„What was his reason?” Chan had his head in his hands. Seungmin patted his back gently.

„Wants to claim what is mine.” Another voice. Felix. All of them turned to him, while he walked towards his husband, sitting on his lap. „My country, more specifically, my partner, his son. His dignity he lost. Chan,” and he looked at him, „your father had a drinking problem, remember?”

Now Chan did. He started to go out with his father, when he was quite young. His father always loved t odrink, but he never considered it to be a problem. 

„You never noticed, have you?” Bangchan sighed. 

„Your highness, most of the ruling your father commited was under the influence.” One of the older advisors told them. „You know how he came to the meetings…”

„I know, I just… It’s all because of that?” Chan mumbled.

„We have to find a solution.” Chris continued. „I’m counting on you, brother.”

Chan stood up, facing the others, everyone else followed. He slowly looked up. His face was serious, brows furrowed. Chris and bangchan looked at each other, Minho at Seungmin, Seungmin at Chan. He looked worried, but when Chan looked back to him, he knew, for the first time, he felt confident.

„My poor father, only if he survived.” Chan said, looking at the advisors.

„Your-… oh.” Changbin understood. Everyone did. Chan did, Bangchan did, Chris did. And silently, for the first time, all of them agreed. Their poor father.

All three of them gathered in their father’s room. He was half-asleep, his chest binded. Three of them were standing next to his bed. All together after all this time. 

„Congrats on your wedding, Chris.” Chan was the first to actually say something. Chris smirked.

„What a great time you just found to congratulate me.”

„Well, I wasn’t invited.”

„Wonder why…”

„Shut up, for once.” Bangchan seemed uneasy. 

„Easy there, brother, you are talking to two kings.” Chris laughed, buti t wasn’t serious. Bangchan, however snapped at his.

„Like I could care. You guys have tormented me all my life, I was never important. It’s not like I’m not used to it.”

Chris rolled his eyes, looking at Chan, who smiled.

„You idiot, we were always jelous of you.” Bangchan looked up, confused. Out of all the whispering, he suddenly forgot about that.

„You what?”

„You are the youngest, dumbass, you are basically free.” Chan explained. „Chris was to be king, I was always expected to either prepare to be the „spare” one or just be father’s piece to show off. You, however, could do anything.”

„I’ve never thought of that.” Silence sat between them. „Sorry.”

„I should be the one saying sorry. Kinda fucked things up, didn’t I?” Chan giggled.

„Yeah.” The other two agreed. Both smiling.

„So what about Seungmin?” Chris asked.

„You know about him?” Bangchan cleared his throat, making Chan understand. „He is nice.”

„Heard he went to meet Jiho with you.” Chris continued. „How is he?”

„Big. Giggly.” Chan smiled. „Seungmin didn’t judge.”

The old king moved. Slowly opened his eyes.

„Hi father.” Chris moved closer to him. „I’ve came to say goodbye.”

„You are not welcomed here.” That is all the king could say. Chan looked at the table next to the bed, more like, to the empty glass on it. His father finished it before fallng asleep like ten minutes ago.

„I’m sad that it happened this way, father, but I have to inform you, you are going to be a grandfather. Finally.” Chan whispered. „All, you have taken away from us, we are taking it all back.”

The king has been reported dead that night. 

Chan was sitting on his bed, alone. He wanted something. He wanted someone. He was finally free of the thing that pulled him down, but he was gone, by his hands. Even though he knew it was the best option ever, it still felt wrong.   
He wanted someone to fix it. But can it be ever fixed?

Knocks on the door. 

"Just wanted to check on you." Seungmin spoke.

"I'm alright." Chan smiled, patting the bed next to him. Seung walked towards him slowly, sitting next to him. 

"You don't look alright."

"Yeah, I look like shit."

"You have every reason to." Seungmin placed his hand over his.

"You don't have to do it. Stop acting, I won't get you punished." Chan sighed.

"I'm not acting. Maybe have been for like ten minutes, but that's all."

Seungmin moved closer, placing a little peck on Chan's cheek.

"Why don't you judge me for all of this?" Chan looked at him.

"Why would I? Having a kid isn't wrong. Having an abusing father isn't wrong."

"He wasn't abusive." Chan shook his head, knowing he was telling a lie, but Seungmin knew. "But I killed him."

"His own selfishness killed him."

They sat there in silence, holding hands. Chan was silently sobbing, Seungmin let him. 

"You can go now, I don't think I'm up for anything sexual today, sorry."

"Do you think relationships are just about that?" Seungmin giggled lightly.

"Oh, so we are a couple now?"

"Well, just before we got the news, I actually wanted to ask if...." Seungmin stopped, for the first time, he got shy.

"If?"

"Well, you can adopt if you or your partner are unable to produce heirs, so..."

"So?" Chan was smiling now, teasing him, Seung rolled his eyes.

"Ah, come on..."

They laughed, suddenly it was comfortable again.

"Well, we can....talk about that option. It's a very... reasonable option." Chan finally spoke.

"Reasonable? It will only bring chaos..."

"I love chaos." Chan looked at his eyes, deep, smiling peacefully. "And I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: @linostetic


	6. Everything and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three of them chose a different path. They are all living different lives. But where life takes them, are still a mistery

„I cannot believe we are here.” Chris walked towards the garden, holding his husband’s hand. It wasn’t a long time ago when he was back to his father’s funeral, however, a year has gone since. 

„I cannot believe we are here for THIS reason.” Felix added, and his partner could only nod. How odd, they thought. Not the fact that Jiho is turning three, but the fact, that Chan, his father, organized a party for him. Chan, who, by the way, was already married. To Seungmin.

Such a strange scenario, they thought. Just the thought of Chan being somewhat domestic sent either laughter or pure terror to their system. Chan and seungmin had a quiet, almost secret wedding, which was almost not allowed, due to Chan was supposed to be mourning his father, and it looked like everyone just simply accepted it. They deserved some time for themselves after all. 

They arrived to Bangchan and Minho, who were surrounded by the other kids.

„Don’t eat grass, oh my god, can you not?” Bangchan was trying to hold a little girl back. He was sweating, looking already annoyed.

„Someone is getting fired as a babysitter…” Chris laughed.

„Why me? Why does it have to be me, I swear…” Bangchan stood up, makin gall three of them laugh. „Minho?” He turned to his boyfriend.

„Yes, babe?” The other looked at him blinking.

„Can we like… not have kids?” Minho turned sideways, his hand in front of his mouth, playing innocent.

„Thought you would never ask!” He winked.

„Oh, fuck, I love you.” Bangchan gave him a kiss while Felix scolded him.

„No swearing, you are with kids!”

„Sadly.” The other sighed while giving another peck to Minho.

"How about you guys?" Minho asked.

"Us? It's up to Chris..." felix got red suddenly.

"Me? I said yes a million times already! Look who chickened out!" Chris gave Lix a kiss on his head.

"Children can wait a little." Felix admitted smiling.

Seungmin was watching them from afar, laughing at them, while also staring at his husband, who was trying to keep everythig together. He was cute, he was really trying to be his best for Jiho. Seung stood up, walking up to him next to the table.

„Is everything ok?” He asked. Chan looked red, tired, but excited. 

„Yeah, I just… don’t want to mess it up.”

„You won’t.”

„I mess everything up.” Chan put his hands on his forehead.

„You made Jiho, he turned out to be pretty neat in my opinion.”

„Did you just call my son neat?” Chan asked, making both of them giggle. Seungmin knew how to make him cheer up. 

As soon as a bit of silence sat between them, Chan felt like someone was at his leg. He looked down, it was Jiho.

„Can I have tea?” He asked Chan, who as fast as he could, handed him a cup of warm tea. Seungmin looked at them, feeling his heart get warmer. Day by day he was getting more mesmerized by the man who Chan was becoming. When Jiho was done drinking, he handed the cup back to Chan.

„Thank you daddy.” And he was already running back to his friends. Chan however stood there, in complete shock.

„Did you hear…” He slowly turned to his partner who was already smiling.

„Yes, Chan, i did!” But Chan was still frozen. Jiho always called him Chan, he never wanted to force him to call him anything else. Him calling him daddy for the first time literally made him cry.

„I told you you wouldn’t mess up.” Seungmin kissed his cheek and Chan hugged him thight.

„Thank you for everything.”He whispered.

„No, Chan, thank you, for everything. And more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: @linostetic
> 
> YALL ITS FINALLY DONE! Sorry for being late, I had a lot to do...  
> And sorry that the ending is this short but i felt like leaving like this would be just fine.  
> Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed and if you did, please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> twt: https://twitter.com/linostetic


End file.
